


The shop

by marytyler_perry



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Sex Toys, fantasies, implied BDSM, light degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marytyler_perry/pseuds/marytyler_perry
Summary: Miranda and Andrea go for very personal shopping to celebrate...
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 11
Kudos: 91





	The shop

**Author's Note:**

> Little plotless short fic I hope you enjoy, this idea popped in my head and I had to write it before I lose it so here it is.
> 
> Let me know what you think, your comments are welcomed.
> 
> I don't own the characters, they belong to Fox and Lauren Weisberger. I don't make $.

Miranda and Andrea were celebrating an anniversary, they have not ' _tied the knot'_ but they live, act, fight and celebrate like a married couple already so they call it anniversary to a date marked as the possible where they realized their feelings for each other.

They've done various things to celebrate, from the classic romantic dinner to the not so romantic but very thrilling diving in the Caribbean, it will always be different and both have promised that it will never get dull. 

This time they didn't want to go out at all but instead lock themselves in the house and have a marathonic day of fucking. Yes, a day full of pleasure and hedonism, explore every inch of their bodies and surrender to the pleasure, it's not like they haven't done it but this time they want to add a little something to the mix.

So for this they are going to a sex shop to buy away. Toys had been used before in the bedroom but for the occasion Miranda and Andy wanted to go a little further, so they met at a shop that was certainly well stocked but they made sure it was somewhat far from their habitual surroundings, Andy searched online and found one that seems fitting.

Waiting for Miranda in a place nearby, Andy was excited for this so when Miranda arrived to the meeting point the brunette smiled big. The fashion queen told Roy to not wait for her and he could take the rest of the day off, after saying that he will still be available at any time if Miranda wanted, the driver left.

"Hi, baby!" Andy greeted and kissed Miranda's cheek, the editor grins. They go to the shop that is at the end of the street, entering the place a young man greets them and offer his help, Andrea just smiles and says is okay, they will handle by themselves. The silver haired woman had a cute blush in her face and the brunette caresses her cheek with a finger, Miranda gets a basket and Andy does too, this is going to be fun.

The first aisle wall was packed with lingerie and sexy costumes, obviously not designer but they were nice, Miranda gets behind Andy and round her waist with both arms, her mouth near the brunette's ear, she says softly "you feel like dressing up for me?" placing a kiss on the young woman's lobe, Andy smirks. "Well, I did...don't you remember?" The brunette says as she inspects the various outfits, the editor placing another kiss says "mmm, now that you mentioned, I do, that day you didn't stop screaming my name" Andrea licks her lips, they keep walking.

"We have a vast selection of lingerie in our drawers but…" Miranda says then she reaches for a thong, but it wasn't a regular one, this was an edible pantie "I'm going to eat this first and then go for the main course" the fashion queen puts it in her basket, Andy gives a mischievous look and feels a tingle between her legs.

Changing the side to the other wall of the same aisle, they find in front of rubber cocks as far as the sight can reach; shapes, sizes, colors and materials could be counted by dozens. Miranda tilts her head to study the boxes, Andy takes one from the bottom and says "how 'bout this, honey?" The brunette holds a large box which has on its inside a double ended pink dildo, Miranda frowns and says "how 'bout no" the young woman chuckles and says "why not?" she raised her eyebrows, then she begins to read the specifications on the box "Squishable but firm enough to penetrate easily, this jelly dildo is the perfect sex toy for couples to share." Andrea gave a sexy pout looking at Miranda then she read again "Flexible 18 inch realistic double ended dildo for deep solo penetration or shared pleasure, Thick and long textured jelly shaft enable versatile play" the brunette laughs, Miranda says "Andrea, I want to have sex not get impaled" Andy trying to stop laughing replies "you know what they say, go big or go home" trying to sound obvious "baby is for both of us to use" the editor only ignores her girlfriend playfully, Andrea putting the box back to its hanger kiss Miranda, a light, quick kiss on her lips.

Picking another box, this time with a toy of a much reasonable size, Andy reads again the specifications "harness compatible, curved for g-spot stimulation, real feel" Andy nodding says "perfect, I want to see you riding this cock like there's no tomorrow" she drops the box in her basket and searches for the harness to add it too, Miranda brings her tongue to the inside of her cheek.

Walking to view more items in the store, Miranda finds herself in the BDSM section where gags, whips, chains, leather masks and other interesting goodies are adoring the walls. Andy gets behind checking the models for _'real-life'_ vaginas, the package shows a picture of how the toy is and Andrea grins, she then directs her eyes up to see various models of vibrators, there are some good ones and very modern as she reads the features in one of them ' _download our application from the Apple store and control from your phone this great vibrator, you can select the speed and other features in the app_ ' Andy thought this was a rad toy, she was about to take it when she felt a tap on her ass, then Miranda puts from behind a leather black gag on her mouth, Andrea swallows and hears the fashion goddess whisper "I would love to put this on you and do this…" she gives another tap on the brunette's ass with a wooden paddle, this time harder. The young woman whimpered low, the editor says near Andy's nape, rubbing her nose in the chestnut hair "I want to gag you, put on you one of those chains and walk you around, like my bitch" the brunette wanted to bite her lip but the restraining on her mouth didn't let her.

Undoing the gag, Miranda went to hang it back but Andy said, a little out of breath "put it in the basket" she then walked towards the chains and grabbed one to put it in her basket too, if Miranda could be amazed by something, this could be a good start.

"You can have me walk around all you want sweetheart, but after that I want to see your asshole disappear each and every single one of these" Andy says taking a package that had a thread full of beads, one bigger than the last one. Miranda nodded, her elegant and hundreds of dollars panties were getting splashed, Andy feeling naughty she adds to her basket a cute steel butt plug with a bunny tail on its end "will see who use this one" the brunette pucker her lips and makes it look as if she was giving a kiss.

They walk more through the aisles and reach one where the porn movies are, there was quite the selection and Miranda and Andy kept reading the titles to laugh their butts off. Going a little further into the store they find the so called private booths, the two women looked at each other and Miranda went straight to Andy to attack her with a heated kiss "wanna go inside?, I could rip one of these boxes and fuck you into oblivion right here and right now" the silver haired woman sucked the crock of Andy's neck, the brunette moaned but as tempting and arousing as that sounded Andrea said "No, once we start i don't want to stop, I want to fuck with you all day, I need you so bad Miranda" the young woman pushed the editor a little and took her hand to go towards the exit.

In their way to check out and pay for their goodies, Miranda and Andrea added a couple of more items to their shopping, Andy threw to her basket three bottles of lube and Miranda a pair of nipple clamps.

The woman that was at the cash register just smirked and when she was done with the check out of the various toys she gives the total, Miranda slid her credit card and their shopping was neatly and discreetly packed, Andy leave a tip in the jar and the woman said "have fun" Andy just replied "we will, thanks" looking hungrily at her girlfriend.

Andrea put the bags in the trunk of her car, Miranda was already fasting her seatbelt, Andy started the car and they leave the shop, the day has just begun. 

Off to celebrate.

The fuckin' end

  
  
  
  



End file.
